


Funny Games

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 09, Dark, Drabble, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, Threats of Violence, non-consensual nudity, threats of possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: “Say please.”ORDean gets kidnapped and has a choice to make.
Relationships: Abaddon/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: SPNColdestHits





	Funny Games

**Author's Note:**

> Where is Sam? Gadreel/Ezekiel? Cas? Yeah, I have no clue. Dean’s pretty fucked, though. Set sometime after 9.02, I guess. 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Dean’s on his back. Naked. At Abaddon’s mercy. The knowledge is like ash in his mouth. He can’t swallow it.

“Do you remember my promise, Dean?” Abaddon asks with a vicious smile. She caresses his anti-possession tattoo with a heavy boot.

“Fuck you,” Dean says, drawing out the words. He rattles his chains but it’s useless. He’s trapped. A rat in a cage.

“I can’t decide what’s better: breaking you before I wear you, or wearing you _now_ and killing everyone you love.”

Dean can’t hide his flare of fear. “I’ll help you - but don’t hurt my family.”

“Say please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? Go here: https://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/190792483670/march-2020-prompt-drabbles-posting-dates-march
> 
> If I had included a holiday it probably would've been National Awkward Moments Day.


End file.
